


Marry Me

by Madam_McFerret



Series: Deeper Than A Knife [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Accidents, Family, Fluff, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Recovery, Smut, cloudy past, hardship, hellish flashbacks, life - Freeform, redeeming love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_McFerret/pseuds/Madam_McFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are getting married!!! The two finally get to experience the feeling of being loved: passion, ecstasy, lust, want. They grow closer and everything is going well until one fateful day, one of them gets into an accident. How will this affect their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You, Jean Kirstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding!!! Enjoy!!

Marco shuffled around the bridal room nervously. He had actually decided to wear a dress for his wedding, and hadn't let Jean see him yet, because he was traditional. But, he wasn't worried about being a guy in a dress. He was worried about how Jean would look at him when he realized he was in a dress, worried how their first dance would go, and VERY worried about tonight. I mean, neither of them was experienced, but Marco was nervous that Jean wouldn't like the suggestion of being dominated. 

Marco had his mother help him into his dress, and she buttoned him up. She carefully pinned the veil to his hair, combing through it again before doing so. She helped Marco into some white converse and gave him his garter that Jean would be taking off later. They went to the mirror and Marco looked at himself, surprised his mother could make him look so... handsome. His features were gentle, but his eyes were as wide as a doe's. His dress reached all the way down to the floor, and was strapless, showing his strong collar bones. The back of the dress was lacy and had a trail of pearls going up his spine which sealed up the dress. The skirt of the dress was laden with swirls upon swirls of pearls. He had a bow that tied right below his pectoral muscles, a simple white bow that wrapped around his figure. The top of the dress had a lace trim, which was the cherry on top of the ice cream sunday. The veil was lacy like the dress, and had pearls on the clip part. Marco picked up his red rose bouquet, and smiled to his mother. "Mom, today is the beginning of the rest of my life. Thank you for helping ensure my happiness since my birth. I love you, mom." Marco leaned down and delivered a sweet kiss to his mother's cheek, which sent her into a teary mess. 

Once his mother got it together and everyone was in the chapel, Marco and Mama Bodt made their way to the foyer, waiting for the cue. Marco started shuddering nervously, and his mother grabbed his arm, hearing the music. The doors opened and everyone stood up, music flowing softly through the air. Marco noticed Reiner, Annie, Eren, some co workers, etc. But that's when he saw Jean and his mother had to hold him back because she felt him tense, and if she hadn't he would have run strait to Jean and yelled "I do! I do! Jean Kirstein, I do!" They proceeded down the isle a little too fast, Marco almost dragging along small Mama Bodt. She left him at the alter, after she joined their hands and tiptoed to kiss Jean on his cheek then whispering "Thank you."

Wow, Jean was flawless. His gold amber eyes, his juicy lips, his sharp jaw. He was wearing a full white tuxedo with a single red rose in the lapel, and a bright smile on his face. Jean was standing up with great pride, and joy, looking Marco up and down before the two of them turned to the pastor hand in hand. The ceremony went on in an agonizingly slow manner, Jean telling Marco funny jokes the whole time, making him laugh at really inappropriate moments. Finally, it was time to say vows and exchange rings. "I, Jean Kirstein, will have you, Marco Bodt, as my husband. I will love you when you aren't very loveable, and be strong when you can't... Because I know that you love to cry. You will always be my strawberry, and I promise you I will stick by your side until the day life loses its grip on me, and even after then." Jean finished, his eyes glistening and his smile increasing. Jean slipped the silver and ruby ring onto Marco's finger gently, now waiting for Marco to say his portion.

Marco exhaled sweetly and pulled out Jean's ring: a silver ring with the words "Mi Angelo" engraved on the inside -Italian for 'My Angel'- and a single strip of gold down the middle of the ring. He slipped it on Jean's finger and then began saying his own personal vows. "I, Marco Bodt, take you, Jean Kirstein, as my husband. I will kiss away your tears after nightmares, and love you unconditionally. I will protect you and take care of you. I would only be half a heart without you, and hardly half a man. I can not image a life without you, Jean Kirstein. you saved me, cured me, loved me, and are now marrying me. I love you, Jean Kirstein." 

The ceremony finished out beautifully, the two kissing a new kind of kiss, like a kiss of new found hope. The after party was wicked rad, resulting in many funny circumstances. Marco smeared cake all over Jean's face, Levi got wasted and found a broom and started pole dancing, Reiner sang 'All of Me' in a high tone for Bertl, and Hanji led the whole group in preforming 'the wobble'. The most memorable part of the after party though, was when Jean took off Marco's garter. Jean's hands trailed up Marco's leg, leading him to blush profusely. Jean's fingers sent shivers up Marco and he felt Jean claw at the garter, hearing Jean make a quiet growl that only he could hear. Jean flicked to garter into the crowd of guys, Erwin catching it and winking at Levi with a mischievous look on his face. 

All in all, that day was the best day of their lives. Him and Jean got into a limo around 2:30 that took them to an airport to board a private jet. They got on the plane and changed into more comfortable clothes. The two snuggled up close as they made their way to Paris, kissing each other with giggles and giddy intentions. Jean and Marco would land soon, and have the night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the "half a man without you" Marco joke. I had to. So sorry. Oh my God, why Levi?


	2. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! MY SHIPPER HEART HAS BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!! THEY GON' HAVE SEX!

Jean and Marco laid in bed together, Jean's head on Marco's steadily moving chest. Marco had just passed out, but Jean was wide awake, thinking about what they had just done. They had just done each other, and the whole thing was going through his head over and over. 

Marco and Jean had made it to their hotel in Paris, setting their luggage aside. Marco and Jean sat down on the bed and Jean timidly stared at Marco as Marco looked at him nervously. Finally Marco pipped up. "Jean, I know I am the more timid one, but I would like to top the fucking hell out of you. I've never had experience in bed before other than the... incident, but I want to be dominant so badly. If that's okay with you..." Jean blushed deeply and nodded. That was all Marco needed to see, and nearly pounced on Jean. He kissed him harshly, biting on Jean's lower lip, wasting no time in getting whining noises from the other. He began to press open mouthed kisses along Jean's refined jaw, down his neck and unbuttoning Jean's shirt, kissing his chest as well. Jean was turned on so quickly, it was like flicking a light switch. As Marco continued to tease him, his panting increased as well as his pants getting much tighter. 

Marco quickly got rid of both of their clothing, after the both of them got too hot. Marco was smirking. fucking smirking, and Jean had never seen something so damned hot. Marco being dominant was fucking sexy, and leaving Jean weak, grasping the covers. Marco kept kissing down Jean, now kissing down his abdomen and stopping right above Jean's groin, beginning to drag his tongue down Jean's length. Jean let out a low moan at feeling a new, heightened feeling. It was what he imagined being high would feel like, but so much better. It was a sort of natural high that sends tremors down one's body and warmth to a certain area. Marco looked up as soon as he heard the noise, and played with the tip of Jean's member, continuing to tease him. If Jean wanted it, he would have to beg. 

Jean snaked his arms to meet Marco's bare, freckled shoulders, and gripped them tightly, feeling Marco's head lean down again against his crotch. Shit, this felt good. Marco took Jean into his mouth suddenly, and heard a yelp come from Jean. That's the kind of noise he wanted to hear, and these low moans and sharp intakes of breath are what Marco was trying to receive. Pulse quickening, Marco bobbed his head, wanting to please Jean and make him feel things he'd never felt before. Jean shuddered and grasped desperately at Marco's shoulders, leaving scratches and red marks. Jean felt Marco swirling his tongue and doing everything he could to make Jean feel good, and it was working. Jean felt a feeling rise in his area, and looked down at Marco's determined face. "M-Marco... I'm gonna-" He came and began apologizing quickly to Marco. Marco just leaned his head up and swallowed. He fucking swallowed, and Jean was extremely turned on by that. 

Marco then pulled back and looked at Jean, hovering above him, and planted a soft kiss on Jean's lips. Then he moved downwards and wet his fingers with his saliva, Jean had a questioning look on his face. "I have to loosen you up a bit before I enter you, so that you can transition and adjust." Marco inserted the first finger into Jean and Jean moaned again, lacing his fingers through Marco's curly, jet black hair. "F-fuck Marc-o." Jean shuddered again and groaned when he felt a second finger enter him, the two moving in a rhythmic motion and scissoring, opening Jean up. That's when Marco's finger touched Jean's prostate and he nearly screamed. "Fuck! Right there!" Jean started rolling his hips out of instinct and let out a series of moans, causing Marco to continue to hit the sweet spot, and then pull out, leaving Jean wanting more. Jean whined, "Marco? P-please. Oh fuck please. Enter me, I can not take it. I am so fucking aroused right now, you fucking strawberry." 

Marco looked at Jean and a shudder traveled down to his cock, leaving it twitching. Lying there, was Jean Fucking Kirstein, eyes heavily lidded and looking so damn sexy that Marco had to restrain himself from shoving in right then. "How badly do you want it, Jean?" Jean whimpered and wrapped his legs around Marco's back, and throwing his arms around him, his hands finding Marco's shoulders. He smirked at Marco. "Is that enough an indication?" Marco laughed and slowly entered jean, sharply taking in his breathe. He waited for Jean to adjust to him, and then started slowly thrusting. Jean dug his nails into Marco's back, become a moaning and unraveled mess. At some point, Marco just lost rhythm and it was just skin clashing against skin and sloppy, beautiful love making. Finally, Marco hit Jean's prostate hard enough to earn a loud "Mmmmmmarcooooo!" and a high pitched moan/squeal. they continued on like this until Marco finally came. Jean let out a prolonged moan and Marco pulled out. Marco collapsed next to Jean and pulled him close. Marco kissed Jean, before tiredly leaning over and turning off the light. Before falling asleep, Marco whispered, "I love you, husband." and chuckled, closing his heavy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dominant Marco. I wish he would just greet me when I came home. That would fucking be great.


	3. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco drives Jean to work. But on the way home, something bad happens that sends Mr. Kirstein into a frenzy.

Marco dropped Jean off at work, kissing him gently when he exited the car. "Have fun at work, Jean!" Jean smiled and smirk. "Like hell I will, without you. Hey, be safe okay? I love you, Marco" Marco nodded and Jean left the car, Marco driving off. 

While driving back to the house, Marco put on some music, singing along in his beautiful, deep voice. Marco stopped at an intersection, looking both ways checking for cars. The cost was clean, so he went. But a car came out of no where, a crazy looking driver in the driver's seat. Marco saw him and tried to hurry up through the intersection, seeing this person was going well over 100 mph. The guy slammed into the driver's side of Marco's car and things started going in slow motion. 

Jean's words echoed in Marco's ears, ringing. "Hey, be safe okay? I love you, Marco." It was also going in slow motion when Marco's seat belt snapped and he was ejected through the passenger side window. He flew through the air quickly, Marco's skull showing slightly behind the peeled back layers of flesh as he smashed against a guardrail harshly. His arm right arm was torn badly and you could see bone. The air was knocked out of him and cerebral damage was caused. Marco was bleeding really badly, and slowly lost consciousness before the paramedics got there. 

The rest of the day, Marco hardly remembers, only picking up bits and pieces. Marco jolting back to life when a paramedic screamed "clear!" as the ambulance driver drove quickly. Another paramedic was hovering over him, pressing an oxygen mask to his face. He was on a gurney and they quickly rolled him out of the ambulance when they got to the hospital. He was rushed into emergency surgery and they gave him anesthesia, making him pass out again. The doctors worked quickly and cautiously, Marco's life hanging on by a thread. One wrong move and snap, he'd be gone.  
______________________________

That's when Jean got the call. Work was going slow today and Jean was just standing lazily at the end of the register, waiting to bag groceries. That's when his manager called him up to the desk, a pained expression on his face. "What's wrong Mike?" Jean asked, seeing Mike sniff nervously around. Mike handed him a phone and watched as Jean's eyes widened and he got teary eyed. Jean finished the call with a shaky, "Thank you. I will be there as soon as I can." Jean looked at Mike and Mike just nodded, indicating that he would give him a ride to the hospital. The whole way there, Jean nervously twisted his ring on his finger. Now, Jean wasn't a really religious person, but Marco was, so Jean gave it a shot. "Whatever God that Marco prays to , please see him through his surgery safely and please please please let my husband be okay. He is to me as the world is to you, precious. Please, if there is anyway, I would change spots with him in a heartbeat." Jean ran into the hospital with Mike when they got there, almost screaming at the receptionist. "Marco Kirstein? Where is he? I'm his husband, Jean Kirstein." The receptionist pointed in a scared look towards the ICU building, Jean thanking her quickly and running down the hall, Mike following suit. 

Jean got to Marco's room, and would have burst in had it not been for the rather large security guards standing at the door. "You can not enter. You're of no relation to him." Jean grabbed one of the guys buy his shirt collar and pulled him down harshly, showing him his ring finger. "I am married to him." He hissed, almost growling and seething with anger. "You will fucking let me see my husband or God so help me I will see you in hell." The guard's eyes widened and he straightened up, coughing. "Geez. Just go in already."

Jean opened the door, rushing in, stopping abruptly by Marco's bed. He was sleeping, a steady beat coming from the monitor and the drip of morphine coming from the IV's. What Jean saw before him was nightmarish. His husband, Marco, had his right arm cut off from the elbow and the right side of his face was covered with some sort of cast. He had bruises and scrapes all over him, covering his beautiful freckles. "No.... God no.... Why Marco? Why?" Jean sat in a chair next to Marco's bed and fell asleep, holding Marco's hand, his face stained with a multitude of tears.  
______________________________

Marco woke up, sore and aching. Everything was painfully bright, and he felt a hand in his. He decided to do a lot of blinking to help his left eye adjust, letting his pupil get used to the light. Wait, something was covering his right eye and it was dark. Why couldn't he see out of his right eye? He heard the steady beep of a monitor and a drip of, probably morphine, into IV's. He looked down with his left eye, and saw Jean on his left, holding his left hand, muttering incoherently in his sleep. Marco smiled. At least Jean was here with him in the hospital, for whatever he was in the hospital for. Marco was going to to shake Jean awake sweetly, and went to tickle him with his right hand. But when he moved and didn't see his right hand, he was confused. He took his hand out of Jean's grip and lifted up the long sleeve of his gown. His eyes widened when he saw a stub encased in a small little cast. He started screaming, feeling the stub with his left hand, waking up Jean, who jumped up, now doe eyed and terrified. 

"Jean! Tell me this is a dream!! Where is my fucking arm!!???" Marco screamed at Jean, frightened and sobbing. Jean went over to Marco and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down. He kissed Marco gently, and pulled back with a pained expression on his face. "You got into a car accident after dropping me off. A rampant driver hit you at 130 mph, and your belt snapped and ejected you from the car. You lost a lot of flesh on the right side of your face and your right eye. Your arm suffered too much damage and had to be amputated. Luckily, you only had a coma that last a few weeks and didn't really experience cerebral damage other than that. The flesh on your face is reconstructed and the freckles are coming back with the healing. You're actually allowed to take your face cast off today. I'll help you out of bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. I HAD TO SPICE UP THE STORY BY THROWING THIS IN. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON (;_;)
> 
> Leaving it as a huge cliff hanger!!
> 
> Love, K


	4. Better Before You Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is healing in the hospital, and is disgusted by what he sees.

Jean helped Marco out of bed -he was pretty wobbly since he hadn't walked in weeks- and they made their way to a chair sitting in front of the mirror. Marco closed his left eye in fear of seeing something terrifying. He felt Jean removed the cast, and it felt like his face could breathe again. Marco shuddered from the cold air touching his once concealed face. He slowly opened his eyes. His left one had red surrounding the pupil and well... he had no right eye. He immediately shoved his hand over his right eye socket and peeked again. He no longer had a right eye, but he felt he could see just fine. He sighed, inspecting the rest of his face, while Jean comfortingly ran his finger through Marco's wavy locks. All the scrapes and bruises were gone, since it had been weeks, except for a wound dividing his face -stretching from the middle of his forehead down to a few inches below his right eye socket- that had been stitched up. But, Marco was ready for the scary part: the rest of his body. 

"So other than the abnormal color of my left eye and the non existent right eye, and the large scar on my face, nothing is really wrong with my face. Freckles are as good and numerous as usual. But uh, Jean, can you help me take off my gown so I can see the rest of my body? Not sure how well the rest of it did." Jean smiled and simply helped Marco out of his gown, Marco going straight to taking off the arm cast. "Babe I don't think you can take that off yet. aaaaaand it's gone. okay." Jean said, huffing out some slightly frustrated air. Marco wouldn't get better as soon if he didn't listen to a doctor' orders. Marco ran his fingers gently around the stump, feeling the stitches and bumps. It was... It was... unbearable. Marco started crying and turned his back on Jean. "How can you love me if I'm disabled? How can you love me when you told me to be careful and I wasn't? How can you love me when I... look like this?" Marco looked in the mirror and shied away. "This is just some sick dream and and and...." Marco went up to Jean and grabbed his hand with his left hand, looking forlornly down and Jean's right hand, then smiled. "I'm glad it was me at least, and not you."

It was Jean's turn to be emotional, but he took a different approach. "Marco Kirstein. I did not marry you for your looks, though you're fucking sexy. I married you because I love your soul. You're so pure and innocent. You love the world despite all of the fights it has won against you. You always come out smiling like a champion and find the light in the dark. How can I love you if you're disabled? You could rock all day and night without any limbs, you're a lover by heart. Plus, you could bag groceries with one hand anyways, we tested it, remember? How can I love you if I told you to be careful and you weren't? Blind hill, rampant driver, it wasn't your fault. Police reports show that you tried to avoid that car as much as possible, due to the position you car was in when they found you. How can I still love you looking like that? Again, its not about looks. Plus, we can get an eye patch for your eye, which will make great foreplay, color contacts for the other, and shirts that will go well with your stump. I love you no matter what. I better not hear you say this is your ugly side. Because it is not. It's your you side. And I will kiss every freckle to show you just how beautiful and amazing you are. I love you, Marco Kirstein. Don't forget that." Jean kissed Marco, brushing his lips against Marco's scarred ones. "You'll get better before you know it." _________________________________

After a full two months and five days passed, Marco was finally able to leave the hospital. Jean gathering his things and they checked out, going to the car afterwards. Marco had lost weight from being in the hospital, but would earn it back once he started eating more again. Jean was so proud and loved his husband, the survivor. Jean wouldn't have known what to do without Marco, and was glad Marco was finally in the daylight, breathing in normal life again. They got in the car, Jean helping Marco into the passenger side. Marco wouldn't be able to drive until he tested for a special vehicle training course. Though Marco only had one arm, plenty of people had been known to drive with one arm in everyday life, even if they had two arms. Jean and Marco got home, and Marco flopped down on the couch, tired and annoyed. "Jean, why do bad things happen to me? I try to be a good christian, I mean, c'mon. Nevermind, you're not a religious one." Jean surprised Marco by responding, "I got a relationship with God while you were in the hospital, actually. I did a lot of praying for you, and had the neighbors praying as well. If you think that God is treating you unfairly and you think you are missing something, listen deeper. I love you, your co workers adore you, you are provided for. You are very loved by God, Marco Kirstein." The neighbors greeted Marco once they learned he was back form the hospital, bringing flowers and food and so many other wonderful things, Marco could barely keep up with who got him who. Marco was becoming less bitter and happier again. Jean was happy to see Marco content again, and would do whatever he could to keep Marco that way. Marco was getting better, and Jean couldn't be happier. That is until he got the email that left him giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self conscious Marco and supportive, sweet Jean makes canon babies. You nose it.
> 
> -this series is not meant to offend, but rather to inspire people to realize life is worth living when you have someone worth living for-
> 
> -I do not own SNK/AOT or the characters, though I wish I owned me some of that freckled saint-
> 
> No more 1/2 jokes? idk.
> 
> Love, K


	5. I Can Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean go to a specialist concerning the email Jean received.

Marco and Jean waited nervously in the waiting room of a very special prosthetic hospital. Jean held Marco's left hand, resting his head on Marco's shoulder. "Babe, do you think they can offer a good prosthetic?" Marco asked, looking down at Jean on his shoulder. He smiled, nuzzling the blonde's hair with his face. Jean was about to answer when the receptionist called their names and they followed her into a room to get Marco's weight and height. Healthy as a horse, as always. Marco and Jean then followed her to a separate room, and waited for the doctor to come. Jean held Marco's hand in reassurance.

The doctor knocked softly on the door and then entered. Marco and Jean were surprised to see Levi, dressed nicely and wearing gloves. "Oi, brats. Surprised to see me? I decided I needed to become a doctor elsewhere. After you two left, I just didn't have any more good patients. So when I saw that you two would be coming in to get Marco a prosthetic arm, I was overjoyed." Levi said, his usual expression on his face. Marco got up and hugged Levi with his left arm and smiled. "You sure do look overjoyed, Heichou." Which was swiftly followed with a stern glance and a "Watch it, brat." 

Marco sat back down on the patients' table, waiting for further instruction from Levi. Levi inspected his face first, making sure everything had healed nicely, and then went to Marco's arm. "Lift off the stub sleeve, brat." Marco did as he was told, and felt the cold latex of Levi' gloves touch his stub. "Hmmm. It looks like the material of the stub cover is causing irritation. I knew it would. Here, I want to see how this stub cover feels." Levi took a plastic looking cover, instead of cloth, out of his bag. "It is made of a very elastic material that doesn't irritate and helps the prosthetic stay on better. It fits to form perfectly, neither too small or too large. I personally saw to it that money was put to research for this. How does it feel, Marco?" Marco wiggled his cute little stub, and rubbed it with his left hand. "It feels nice. It's cool, like a gel, and it doesn't irritate. I like this much better." 

Levi's mouth turned up for a split second and then he examined the arm. "Alright, we will keep that on you for the time being. Now, to talk about the prosthetic. Are you ready to hear about it?" Marco and Jean nodded at Levi, and he continued. "We can give you the latest of the prosthetic technology, and I can make sure you get it cheap. You may object to the idea because you might feel like a cyborg. We can recover your nerve endings in your right arm stub and make a metal connection so that you can connect the arm with your nerve and actually feel in your right arm again. You would have to come in for checkup occasionally, of course. However, this prosthetic has been proven to be effective 100% are you up for it? To be able to feel in your right arm again? Of course your right arm would be stronger than the left, but there is nothing we can really do about that. It's metal." Jean looked at Marco to study his face, but only registered though. Jean turned to Levi and was about to speak before Marco chimed in. 

"When is the soonest I can get the operation?" Marco said, staring at the wall, too scared to move a muscle in an attempt to look at the two. "I know it will be risky, and there could be complications with my nerves. I've studied enough science for my degree that I know one wrong move and I could lose feeling in half of my body. But I'm willing to take the risk." Jean and Levi stared at Marco, and knew he meant it. Jean wouldn't be able to deter Marco's feelings towards this subject because he knew Marco wouldn't do it to him if it was the other way around. Levi opened the door and gestured for the two. "Your procedure starts now."  
______________________________________

Marco was lying on an operation table, with an air mask giving him nitris oxide, and anesthesia slipping to him through his arm IV. He was left unconscious, but still heard things, like the scrapping of metal against flesh, scalpel against scalpel. After a few hour, he was jolted awake with a pinching and burning sensation, screaming. He couldn't get up because he was strapped to the table across his chest. He saw a panicked Jean, who quickly stood up. Marco was panting and looked at his right arm, they were trying to attach the arm, but he kept flailing. Marco nodded and held still, holding down scream after scream, feeling the burning sensation spread to his chest and face. They finally got the arm attached and began sealing the bond between the metal arm and the stub. It felt like Marco's flesh was burning right off, and his nerves shot pain up to his brain in panicked shouts, almost. Finally, the surgeons began operating and starting up the parts of Marco's mechanical arm. They finally finished, and Marco was in a sweating fit. He was so glad it was over.

Levi had sat through the operation, seeing how the surgeons did. If they had given Marco the proper amount of medicine and pain killer, he wouldn't have woken up mid surgery. Damn them. Once the surgeons stepped out of the room, Levi pulled them aside. "Listen here, shit stains. That guy, Marco Kirstein, is a very dear friend to me. You didn't give him enough Anesthesia and that's why he woke up during the surgery. How am I supposed to know that you carried out the procedure safely and correctly if you didn't even give him the right amount of medicine to begin with? Tch. Gather your things. You're fired. I've heard of your records. This isn't the first time this has happened to you two. I want you gone in ten minutes or so help me, you'll be the fuckers on the operation table and I'll be the one with the scalpel." needless to say, the surgeons were out of there quickly, and scared shitless. 

Back in the room, Marco and Jean were hugging. "Well, I can still feel all the nerves in my body, lets try my arm." Marco lifted his right arm and caressed Jean's cheek gently. He could... feel. "Jean... I can feel. My arm is back. I... I can..." Marco broke down into a crying mess while Jean held him. Things would definitely be better from here on out, and Jean would make sure of that. The world may have broken Marco a million times, but Marco can still feel. Not just with his right arm again, but with his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few days wait! I've been super busy, between work and about to start summer band! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the shortness of the last one. Enjoy!!
> 
> Love, K

**Author's Note:**

> -Not meant to offend anyone. This is a love story about redemption, undeniable love, and finding that life is worth living when you find someone worth living it for-
> 
> -I do not own attack on titan or the characters-
> 
> Sorry for making a bad thing happen to the babehs (;_;) they will be fine, but it might affect a few things....
> 
> I'll try to keep the 1/2 jokes to a minimum.


End file.
